wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus is the eleventh installment of the Wolfenstein series and a sequel to the 2014's Wolfenstein: The New Order, developed by MachineGames and published by Bethesda Softworks. The games uses Id Software's newest game engine id Tech 6. The game will be released on October 27, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. And in 2018 for the Nintendo Switch. Announcement The game first leaked on Amazon Germany website titled as Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. A couple of days later it was announced on the 11th of June on E3 2017 at Bethesda Softworks' Conference. At the conference, Bethesda published an 8 minute video premiering the game. Gameplay The gameplay of The New Colossus is set to be similar to Wolfenstein: The New Order. However, the environments and some elements of how you interact with them will be entirely different. New weapons are introduced and many of them will be possible to dual-wield independently (such as a pistol and a shotgun). Several new game mechanics appear to have been introduced as well, such as Blazkowicz being injured and bound to a wheelchair in the beginning of the game, as well as wielding the Da'at Yichud armoured suit featured briefly in the previous installment. Gameplay trailers also depict the ability to ride Panzerhunde in The New Colossus. Plot In 1961, After his fight with Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse, William J. Blazkowicz is severely injured and resting at Eva's Hammer, the U-Boat that BJ had stolen for the Kreisau Circle. After he awakes in initially rather poor condition, soon recovering as he continues the fight against the Nazis to ignite the second American Revolution. For this goal, he must regroup with a local resistance group and fight the Nazis in iconic American locations while using technological weapons such as the LaserKraftWerk and Dieselkraftwerk to reawaken the sleeping giant that gained independence in 1776. Campaign Characters Main *William J. Blazkowicz *Anya Oliwa *Probst Wyatt III(Wyatt Campaign Only) *Fergus Reid(Fergus Campaign Only) *Max Hass *Set Roth *Bombate *Sigrun Engel *Grace Walker *Super Spesh *Horton Boone Third Reich *Irene Engel *Adolf Hitler *Peter Trumbauer Secondary Enemy *Ku Klux Klan Enemies Reich Army *Waffen SS *Black Guard *Marksman *Heavy Soldier *Environment Soldier *Raumwaffe(The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe Campaign Only) *Commander **SS Commander **Environment Commander *Reich Scientist Cybrid *Super Soldier 1961 *Doberman Kampfhund Vehicle & Mechanic *WESPE Drone 1961 *Panzerhund 1961 *Luftwaffe Ausmerzer *Luftwaffe Airship *Android UberSoldat *Heavy Robot 1961 *Horten Ho 229 *Monocycle Bio-Weapon *Kroko-Ente(Temporary) Monster of Black Sun Dimension(The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins Campaign Only) Coming soon... Boss Coming soon... Weapons * Kriegsbeil Hatchet * Handgranate * Pistole * Maschinenpistole 61 * Sturmgewehr 61 * Schockhammer X * LaserKraftWerk Mk.II (Fergus Campaign Only) * Dieselkraftwerk (Wyatt Campaign Only) * Lasergewehr * Dieselgewehr * Hammergewehr * Kampfpistole 61 Downloadable Content The game will have four DLC packs. All four packs will be included in the game's season pass. The packs are as follows:Whitaker, Ron (July 28, 2017). Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Season Pass and Pre-order DLC Revealed. The Escapist. Retrieved on July 30, 2017 *Episode Zero *The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe *The Diaries of Agent Silent Death *The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins Development Work began on the game's script in 2014, right after the release of The New Order. The game was switched to a new engine (Id Tech 6), as the original had been based in a time of transition from the 7th to 8th console generations. Multiplayer was considered, but it was felt that the development team would work best on a single aspect of gameplay (in this case, singleplayer). Mick Gordon and Martin Stig Andersen composed music for the game, Gordon for Resistance themes, and Andersen for Nazi music. The PC was the primary testing platform for the game.2017-10-09, Wolfenstein 2's Nazis-In-America Story Is "Strangely Topical," Director Says. GameSpot, accessed on 2017-10-10 Videos Wolfenstein II The New Colossus – E3 2017 Full Reveal Trailer References Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein series